Age of Innocence
by BlckAmthystStar
Summary: In the age of innocence, friends discover that not everyone is innocent. Especially not who they expected to be. Everyone makes mistakes, even Hermione Granger... RHr & HG Rated M PostHBP AU Spoiler's Alert
1. The Reveal

**a/n:** So I was looking for pictures to make banners and I came across this certain movie still (can be found at http/ www . geocities . com / blckamthyststar / GoF . jpg). Looking at the picture, the following story idea popped into my head. I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

The cold wall pierced her skin through her robes. It was the weekend before winter holiday and she had become accustomed to sitting alone in the small archway for the last few days. Her mind had been racing constantly ever since she found out, found out how careless she had been, and she needed to be alone. This was the only place in the school she could find to be alone, so here she sat everyday with her knees to her chest and her back against the wall trying to keep warm in the chilly breeze. She knew she had to tell them what was going on, but she didn't know how. All she knew was she had to tell them soon, before the holiday, and before they found out on their own.

She only glanced up from her feet as her thoughts were abruptly halted by the sound of several steps headed her way. She knew all too well who had come looking for her and she wished she had the invisibility cloak. She knew she wasn't ready for the discussion that was about to take place, but she didn't seem to have a choice now. They had obviously become too curious for their own good and weren't going to let her back out for another day. She set her head on her knees and braced herself as they finally approached.

"Ok Hermione, we've had enough," Ron started as he leaned against the wall across from her, "tell us what's going on."

Hermione didn't move. She couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't look either of them in the eye for that matter. Her stomach started to churn and she had to bite her lip not to get sick in front of them. _Was it nerves or – _

"Hermione, we're not joking," Harry said with force as he sat at Ron's feet on the first step leading from the archway, "we've given you far long enough to tell us what's going on. We know something's wrong and I of all people know that no one should bottle up their feelings. For magick's sake, you're the one that told me not to hold it in."

With that Hermione finally raised her head. A single tear slid down her cheek as she looked into his eyes. She knew she had to tell them, to tell them both, and there was no getting around it now. Everyday she tried to think of a way she could do it without hurting either of them, but there seemed no solution. It was now or never.

Fighting back the tears brimming her eyes she began to speak softly with regret lacing every word, "I have something to tell you,…both."

Ron and Harry looked at her intently, they were finally going to figure out why she had been avoiding them the last few days, and thinking back, why she had been acting so weird the last couple of months. Their eyes felt like daggers into her soul as she realized the effect her words were going to make, and another single tear streamed down her cheek.

"I'm pregnant," she announced with a sudden pain in her chest.

She had said it to no one in particular; she just stared at the wall. A slight weight had been lifted, but she wasn't done. The worst was yet to come, but she knew she had to let this sink in first. If she was going to go that far, she knew there was no turning back now.

Ron, her on-again, off-again, boyfriend of the last two years, and currently off-again with the recent seemingly cold shoulders from her, stared at an random tree along the wall leading from the stairs. He wasn't ready to be a father. He was ashamed that Harry was finding out how careless he and Hermione had been in their recent affairs. Harry was their best friend, but there are some things that should be kept private.

Harry too, stared off into the vast expanse of the grounds arbitrarily. He had a slight clue why Hermione was involving him in this personal information too, and he suddenly wished he was off fighting Voldemort instead. Certainly, a battle with the dark lord would be easier to handle than what would certainly be coming out soon. He didn't know exactly how this had all come to be and was beginning to regret every moment.

Hermione looked at Ron first who was unmistakably shocked and rightfully so. He looked confused and upset and she knew he was wondering why she stated this in Harry's presence. Not able to look into his hurt eyes for another minute she looked down to Harry. Her eyes once again filling with tears as she swore she could see the gears turning in his head, overwhelming disbelief setting into his features. It was now or never for the final and most brutal of her scandal to be revealed.

"There's something else, -- something worse," she said with sniffles as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Ron looked at her with rage as he couldn't comprehend how anything could be worse than the bombshell she had just laid on him. He looked down at Harry still unable to understand why she was blurting all these personal travesties with him there and then looked again to her with more anger. Harry closed his eyes bracing himself for what he feared so much, the indignity he regretted more and more every moment of his existence.

The tears fell harder at her feet, and with a final sob, "I don't know who the father is."

* * *

**a/n:** It has been said that Hermione seems a bit out of character in this chapter. Trust me everything will be cleared up next chapter.


	2. Secrets and Regrets

**a/n:** Well you all wanted to know what happened, so here you go! Enjoy! And by the way I am not a H/Hr shipper, but this story was nagging at me to be written so I left my comfort zone. )

* * *

Harry walked into the boy's dormitory quietly, as did all the mates in his room, except Ron that is. Ron was the reason for the slight fear of walking into the room unannounced. The last few months were filled with giggles and moans coming from behind the closed curtains of his four-poster. They all knew what was going on and who was in there, but no one dare say anything.

Seeing the room empty, Harry strode across to his trunk. He grabbed his Transfiguration book, a few rolls of parchment, and his quill and ran back down the stairs. As he looked around the common room for a quiet place to work on Professor McGonagall's most recent essay, he saw the frazzled hair of his dearest friend. He gave a slight smirk as he walked over knowing she'd help him with the assignment.

In an overstuffed chair in a far corner of the common room sat Hermione. She was slumped down in the seat, trying to hide from Ron. They had just had another row and she had decided to calls in quits yet again. _When is he going to get it through that thick head of his that I won't do his bidding just because we're dating?_

"Where's Ron?" he asked jokingly, suddenly regretting his inquiry when she looked up.

Hermione shot daggers at him._ How dare he have the nerve to ask me about that great prat?_ Realizing the effect of her glare on Harry she quickly apologized. _After all, it wasn't his fault Ron was a prat, and he surely didn't know they had just split up again._

Harry accepted her apology with ease. _It definitely wasn't the first time his two best friends had gotten into a row, and it wasn't the first time in their relationship that one of them had ended it because of a row._ He held out his Transfiguration book and sat in the adjacent chair after she cleared it of her belongings.

With Hermione's help, it hadn't taken long to finish the essay, but it was getting late. There were very few Gryffindors in the common room now as most had already headed up to bed. Even Ron, at seeing Hermione's scowl, had chosen to call it a night already. With homework out of the way and the silence nipping at him, Harry had become lost in his own thoughts.

Hermione had noticed Harry's transpiring sulken expression. She touched his arm, seemingly breaking a trance he seemed to be in, "You ok Harry?"

"Just thinking…"

"Harry you know you shouldn't bottle up your feelings like that. Know that I'm here for you when you're ready to talk."

Harry gave a small smirk. He knew she was right, he had been holding everything in for far too long, the death of his parents, of Sirius, and now Dumbledore, everyone that stood between him and Voldemort, and even the loss of his own true love at his own hand. Dumbledore was the only person he could confide in and now he was gone. He looked at Hermione as she gave him another reassuring look.

"Ok Hermione, you win, but not here," he said looking around at the few Gryffindor stragglers that hadn't gone into the dormitories yet.

Harry motioned to the portrait hole as he headed up to the dormitories to put away his parchments and book. While at his trunk he grabbed his invisibility cloak in case they ran into any prefects. Once at the portrait hole, he took Hermione's hand in his own and led her through the opening, covering them both with the cloak on the other side.

Stepping carefully so not to trip on the hem of the cloak and reveal them both, Hermione continued to follow Harry's grip to his unknown destination. He followed along the 7th floor corridors until he reached it, the well known tapestry of trolls. Hermione recognized at once the place of their old DA meetings, the Room of Requirement.

Harry continued to clasp Hermione's hand as he paced three times in front of the wall that would soon become a door. _We need a room to talk privately...we need a room to talk privately...we need a room to talk privately._ Sure enough on the third pass, there stood the door. He grabbed to knob and followed Hermione in closing the door behind them.

The room was dimly lit with a few candles and a small fireplace. The light emitting from these sources was barely enough to illuminate the dark blue walls. In front of the fire sat the only piece of furniture, a large, overstuffed sofa, not unlike the furniture in the common room, with exception that it too was a dark blue.

They both sat, making themselves comfortable, as Harry put his thoughts together. With a deep sigh he decided to start at the beginning. As he spoke, the emotion poured out of him, and by the end he became aware that he had never opened up like that to anyone, not even Dumbledore.

Hermione fought the grief he was laying before her. She had to be strong for him. He had finally reached the end of and was limp with emotion, tears discoloring his face as they flowed more freely now. She reached up a hand and gently moved a strand of hair that had fallen in his eyes.

Harry felt her lace her fingers through his hair and lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. There was no fear in her eyes at everything he had told her. She understood him without judgment. She didn't even speak, just lowered her hand to caress his tear stained cheek.

His cheek became warm at her soft touch. Everything he had just articulated was fading from thought as he got lost in her eyes. _Why had he never noticed her eyes before? They seemed to have twinkle of pure innocence like no evil had ever met their existence._ Before he knew what was happening he leaned and kissed her in a passionate embrace.

She didn't break away. It seemed so surreal that she was with him. They had both been hurt so much in love in these years at school, particularly during the last year. Her hands met behind his neck as she laid back on the couch, pulling him with her. Her fingers entwined in his untidy hair as she moaned quietly in ecstasy.

They only broke apart briefly when Harry sat up ripping his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. He kissed her again deeply as he undid her shirt. His lips grazed her collar bone and she moaned again, only louder. His lightly nibbled his way back up her neck, fumbling with the button on her trousers.

By the time their brains had caught up with their bodies it was too late. Harry pulled his shirt back over his shoulders as he stared at the floor in disbelief. _How could he take advantage of his dearest friend after she had so gracefully allowed him to divulge his pain on her?_ As she too pulled her shirt back on she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He jerked away and stood crossing to the door.

There he waited, his eyes never looking up as she finished making herself more presentable. She stood and joined him under the cloak he now held out. They walked back to the common room without saying a word to each other. Once they stepped through the portrait hole, he lifted the cloak and hastily walked to the boy's dormitories without another word.

As Hermione lay in bed trying to fall asleep, her mind reflected back to the event that had just taken place. She knew what had happened was immoral, but she never expected Harry to respond the way that he did. She had to get him out of her mind, _all of him._ She vowed to herself, before finally drifting off, that in the morning she would make up with Ron. After all, nothing he had done to upset her would ever measure up to the lapse of uncontrolled passion that she committed.

* * *

**a/n:** Well I hope this cleared up any questions about Hermione's OOCness in the last chapter. Things should start making sense now, right? Hehe. I hope everyone enjoys because I enjoy writing this.


	3. The Dirty Truth

**a/n:** Thanks to my beta Roxy Black for all her help with this chapter. Without her I don't know if I ever would have started this chapter.

* * *

Hermione rushed out of bed, hanging her head over the white porcelain bowl. Her mouth tasted like she had just eaten a handful of vomit flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She stood up shakily, flushing this torment down the bowl.

"You know if I didn't know you Hermione, I'd say you were pregnant," stated Lavender matter-of-factly, "but we all know you're too much of a goody-goody."

As Lavender turned and left, Hermione's heart sank. _Surely I couldn't be pregnant, could I? No, no it's because of the dreams, it has to be._ Everyday that she had woken up sick, she had just risen from a dream of breaking up with Ron again, no, more like the memory of breaking up with Ron again.

* * *

Ron had sensed the tension between Harry and Hermione for almost a month, and they had gotten into a row she felt she couldn't fight back in without the risk of him finding out the truth. She told him it was his imagination, he yelled. In anger, she accused him of not trusting her, and began to storm off to the dormitory. Realizing what she said, she stopped. _Why did I accuse him of not trusting me? He shouldn't trust me._

Turning back to Ron she calmly said, "I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry for everything, and maybe we should take a break from each other…again."

Before Ron could answer, she abruptly turned on the spot again and continued her ascent of the dormitory stairs. Upon entering her room, she threw herself on her bed and cried, cried for everything she had done, and for how she was hurting Ron. As much as she hated hurting Ron by not telling him, she knew it would only hurt him more if he was aware of what went on.

* * *

She dried her tears as they flowed freely from her again. _Just what I needed, yet another memory of the break-up,_ she thought. She walked back into her room to get ready for her classes. As she got dressed, her eyes caught Lavender's bed. _Why would she think I was pregnant? I'm just sick, nothing more._

The clouds began to break outside and a small stream of light lingered over a book lying on Lavender's trunk. Hermione couldn't hold back her curiosity; it was as if the clouds had broken only to show her this strange book among Lavender's belongings. She looked around realizing everyone had gone down to breakfast and smiled, _no one will find out if I take a peek._

She walked over to the trunk and carefully raised the book to eye level. It was a faded green and obviously very worn. It looked as though it had been around for over a century. Passing her fingers over the silver font of the title, she read, _Dr. I. N. Gravesco, Charms for the Union of Lovers._ Hermione laughed a little at the interesting pen name the author had chosen, _ingravesco_. In Latin, it translated to: _to become, pregnant, weary._

Knowing her stomach couldn't handle any breakfast, she took the book over to her bed and began to flip arbitrarily through it while everyone else was still downstairs. The book contained contraceptive charms, and other interesting spells she would never learn at Hogwarts. Writing a few charms down, she smiled, hoping she'd get back together with Ron soon so she could try them out. Suddenly she came across a page that gave her a chilling shiver down her spine.

_Pregnancy_

_How to find out if you are pregnant with a simple three-step talisman..._

Quickly copying the page onto her parchment, she sighed with relief, _now I won't have to ask Madame Pomfrey._ As she copied the last word, she the heard voices of those coming back from breakfast. She closed the book and hurried across the room to replace it before anyone came in. Returning to her bed, she swiftly tucked her new notes in her bag and rushed out of the room to class, passing Lavender and her other roommates at the door.

"Hermione, why weren't you at breakfast?" ask Lavender, as Hermione pushed past.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way.

"That's strange," Lavender stated to her fellow roommates, "she's been acting so odd lately."

* * *

That afternoon, after a quick lunch alone, she headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She took her new notes from her bag as well as everything she had collected throughout the day to make her new talisman. After completing the three simple steps it promised, she looked down into the pale, amber colored stone hanging from a simple silver chain.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and placed the thin chain around her neck. _Please don't turn blue...please don't turn blue..._she thought to herself. She muttered the incantation and opened her eyes to see the stone. To her own dismay it had turned a bright sapphire blue.

_It can't be right,_ she screamed to herself. _I made it wrong, I must have._ As rage set in, she tossed everything back in her bag and ran down the stairs and out of the building. She ran across the grounds until she couldn't run anymore and climbed a small set of stairs into a nearby deserted archway. At the top of the stairs, she leaned her back against wall and slid down it, raising her knees to her chest and sobbing into her robes.

_Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow_, she thought, _I'll just see if I can find another book at Libreto Carte. I'm sure they'll have something similar on their bookshelves._

With her new plan in mind, she quickly dried her tears and headed off for her remaining classes. She did not go to dinner that night for fear of having to be around Harry and Ron with her great secret, and instead had Ginny bring a plate to her room. After eating heartily, she thanked Ginny and drifted to sleep in hopes that the sooner she slept the sooner she'd be in Hogsmeade.

The following morning, she had woken up early again, and sick as well. After leaving the bathroom, she quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a heavy sweater, and her cloak. She paced the room, twirling her hat and scarf in her fingers, waiting for the announcement that it was time to leave for Hogsmeade.

At a quarter till the hour, she left to meet Ginny in the common room. As she reached Ginny, she saw Harry and Ron exiting the dormitories, and quickly grabbed Ginny arm and hurried out the portrait hole. Ginny was shocked, but didn't ask questions.

They sat in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeer, neither saying a word. Hermione only looked up when she noticed Ginny started waving to someone. It was Harry and Ron. Hermione mumbled a quick, "See you later," and pushed past the other patrons and out the door. Harry and Ron were shocked, but not as shocked as Ginny. Ginny knew she'd been upset with Harry and Ron, but she couldn't imagine that she was upset with her as well.

Hermione rushed down the street to Libreto Carte, making sure that nobody was following her. She opened the door and ran straight to the back of the shop to rummage through the various bookshelves. Fingering the books as looked, she came across Dr_. I. N. Gravesco, Charms for the Union of Lovers,_ the same book Lavender had, but this one was in better condition. Next to it was a dark blue book with a slanting copper font. The binding was slightly worn, as was the embossed title, _So You Think You're in Love, Spells you'll never learn at Hogwarts._

Making sure no one could see her, she quietly pulled the book off the shelf and sat down on the floor. She carefully retrieved a piece of parchment and quill from a small bag she carried, and again looked around to make sure no one was watching. She opened the book to the index and her finger followed straight to the letter "P" and then to the subject she needed.

Under the section on pregnancy, there were two choices, a similar talisman, which she decided she wouldn't try again, and a potion. She hastily wrote down everything she needed to make the potion and placed the book back on the shelf. Leaving the store, she headed back up to the castle, only stopping once to watch her best friends laughing in the Three Broomsticks. _Oh how I hope I don't have to hurt you...both._

After a quick stop to her trunk for ingredients, Hermione headed back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where she carefully mixed the ingredients for her potion. She was glad she kept her potion ingredients well stocked, and also glad that everyone who might look for her were likely still in Hogsmeade. She found the potion to be very simple and to her delight, it completed rather quickly.

She proceeded to a stall with her potion and re-read the directions for use. _This is just like a muggle test,_ she thought to herself. After adding the last necessary ingredient, she closely watched the small bottle of light green potion slowly change into a brilliant shade of royal blue. Tears welling up in her eyes, she vanished the potion and returned her belongings to her bag.

She ran all the way to the dormitories and threw herself onto her bed, crying into her pillow. She laid there with sobs wracking her body, until she began to fall asleep. The last thing she thought before finally drifting off was, _how am I going to tell them?_

Upon returning from Hogsmeade, Ginny went straight up to Hermione's room to check on her. She found her asleep on a tear stained pillow and didn't have the heart to wake her. _No wonder you've been acting strangely Hermione, you don't want to show your pain. It's alright, sleep it off, and we'll talk when you're ready._ But Hermione wouldn't tell a soul, at least not until she could decide how to tell Harry and Ron.

* * *

**a/n:** In case anyone was confused, this was another flashback chapter. The next chapter will pick up directly after the events of chapter 1. Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing. And another very special thanks to my beta.


	4. Lovers Reconnect

**a/n:** I just want to remind everyone that the last two chapters were flashbacks and this chapter picks up directly after the events of Chapter 1.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is?" Ron screamed, no longer able to control his anger.

Hermione gave a stiff gasp at his outburst. She knew it was going to happen, but she still wasn't completely ready for it. She looked to Harry with sorrow in her eyes and her tears grew heavier.

Harry was in completely shock. His face was blank, yet it also showed all the horror he felt. He couldn't move and barely even felt his body at all now. He was so vacant that he couldn't even prepare for what would happen next.

Ron's anger was growing and he still didn't know why Harry was here, until he saw Hermione's gaze. _Did she just look at him for support? Why does she want his support for something that isn't his problem, unless...Oh My God, she slept with him!_ All common sense left him and he lunged forward, he fist making perfect contact with the side of Harry's head.

Hermione jumped up screaming, trying relentlessly to pull Ron off Harry, but Ron kept punching. Harry wasn't fighting back, he knew he deserved it and he welcomed the pain of finally paying for his misjudgment. Ron brought his arm back for another punch, not realizing that Hermione was running at him again. His elbow hit her square in the chest and she fell to the ground.

Harry's scream ensnared Ron's attention, jerking him out of his hostile rage. It was not a scream of pain, it was a scream of fear. Whipping around, he saw her fall and it seemed as though time stopped. Seizing her in his arms, he stroked her hair and apologized scrupulously.

"It's ok Ron…" she said at almost a whisper.

He kissed her forehead and she smiled. "I'm sorry, for everything," she said as another tear slid down her cheek.

Ron's full attention was on her now and Harry was now standing and watching their embrace. She needed to talk to Ron, to explain, and she knew Harry would surely want to leave. She understood that it was in his nature to reflect alone, making him step out of his shell was what started this chaos.

She looked into his gaze and motioned for him to go with a reassuring look. As she watched him leave she placed her head on Ron's chest and felt euphoric in his presence. He held her tight to his body and cried into her hair, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too," she said with compassion, "and I'm so sorry."

"How could you do this to me?"

"I can't explain how it happened. It was an accident and…"

"How Hermione?" he interrupted at her rambling.

"It was the last time we broke up. I was hurting without you," she cried, "and Harry…he was hurting too. I was there for him, and…it just happened."

They stayed in the warmth of each other's arms and cried. Hermione, continuously attempted to explain what had happened, and Ron pulled her tighter to his body. _He would never let her go again, ever._ It was his vow to himself and to her.

* * *

Harry walked slowly, not sure of where he was headed. He felt as though a heavy weight was placed on his chest and he couldn't breathe. _Who would ever think that one mistake could lead to so much pain?_

He found himself standing in front of the Room of Requirement. He knew that he had subconsciously come here because it was the best place to be alone, but as he saw the blank wall where the door would appear, he couldn't bring himself to call upon the room. He couldn't return to the place it all happened. He turned and continued down the hall to the common room.

Upon opening the portrait hole, he saw her, the love of his life, a beautiful red head. He stepped into the common room and was pulled to her, as though by a magnetic force. He needed her now more than ever, but he had hurt her so much over the last year and he knew he could only hurt her more.

As if sensing his pain, Ginny took his arm, but he yanked it violently from her grasp. She followed him to his dorm, knowing he couldn't be alone. Entering the room, she saw him ripping at the curtains of his four-poster. As he turned to toss his belongings off his side table, she noticed a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"Harry what happened? Who did that to you?" she said motioning to the blood on his lip.

"What does is matter Ginny? I deserved it. I deserved that and more," he screamed at her.

Tears began to fill her eyes. _I was only trying to help. What have I done wrong?_ Harry took no notice at her ensuing pain as he turned again to throw more of his belongings around the room. As Ginny's heart broke at his recklessness, she became exasperated and couldn't hold her back her pain anymore. "Harry STOP," she cried out, "you're scaring me!"

Ginny's tears spilled over and she began to weep. "Please stop Harry," she pleaded.

Startled at her scream, he turned to meet her gaze. Her watery eyes glistened with emotion and he realized the effect of how he had treated her. He had done the one thing he couldn't bear to do again; he hurt yet another person he cared for. His body became limp once more and he fell to his bed.

A single tear slid down his cheek as she joined him on the bed. Placing her hand under his chin, she guided his eyes to meet her own. Her glance of distress stung at his heart and he hurt more as he looked deeply into her eyes. More tears formed, stinging his cheeks as they fell. Empathy taking over, Ginny put her arm around him and held him tightly.

Her warmth was calming and her sympathy was welcome. He hadn't meant to hurt her with his anger and he knew he couldn't hide behind his temper anymore. His body shook as he sobbed, "She's pregnant Ginny."

"Who's pregnant Harry?" she asked at a whisper.

"Hermione," he said, tears falling heavily, "and I don't know what to do."

"Shh...Harry, I know she's your friend, but it's my great git of a brother's problem, not yours," she said soothingly as she stroked his untidy hair.

"I'm so sorry for all I've done to hurt you…"

"I'll be fine Harry, I understand…"

"…and I could never imagine that I could hurt you more…" he interrupted.

She was bewildered that he thought he might possibly hurt her any more and stared into his sorrowful eyes as he continued, "…it's all my fault."

"What's your fault Harry?" she said, completely perplexed now.

"The baby," he stammered as his tears again fell harder.

"Harry I told you, it's Ron's fault, and no one else's. Don't –," but she was interrupted.

"No it is my fault Ginny, the baby might be mine."

Harry's head dropped and he stared at his bed covers. Ginny was flabbergasted. She could not believe what Harry had just told her. Her eyes grew moist again, a single tear falling to his bed, and her grip on Harry loosened.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I never meant for this to happen. I don't even know how it happened. And I've regretted it everyday."

She was silent as images of Harry and Hermione entwined, entered her head. She spoke slowly, still in obvious shock, "Harry how could you?...to Ron?...to…to ME?"

Harry placed his head on her shoulder as his body shook with intense sobs. He knew he had to tell her everything, from the beginning, as clearly as he could remember it. He cried into her robes and repeated every detail of that night. Her face grew tense as she heard of the intimate connection between one of her best friends, and her deepest love.

Tears fell from her eyes as the sharp steel blade of truth slashed at her heart. He begged her forgiveness, but she couldn't hide the hurt she felt. Anger and rage slowly entered her mind and she couldn't block it out, "That could have been me Harry!"

"I would never…" he cut in, but was abruptly halted.

"Harry you don't understand. I'm not saying that I could have been the one to get pregnant, I saying that I could have been the one there for you, if you had only let me. If you hadn't have pushed me away last year, this never would have happened. None of us would be hurt as much as we are now.

"All I ever wanted was to be there for you! I loved you and I wanted to share your burden. I didn't want to see you in pain, but you pushed me away, and then you turned to her? I always told you I'd be there for you, but you didn't come to me. You pushed me away even after Dumbledore told you not to.

"Why is it, that you still hold true to every word Dumbledore told you, except that? Love is the only power you have for your battle and you shared that love with…with HER," Ginny's voice grew louder as the images entered her psyche again.

She stood up abruptly, turning to leave the room, but something stopped her. She couldn't will her feet to move. Standing with her back to Harry, she heard him stand and walk to her. His placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Ginny. I never meant this to happen. If I hadn't been so stubborn and pushed you away, none of this would have happened, and I would still have your love and trust."

She turned and looked into his eyes, so moist with tears. She knew she couldn't thrust her anger upon him anymore. She sat back on his bed, and he followed, taking her hands in his own. She placed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes; her own eyes now as sodden and blurred as his own.

Speaking at almost a whisper she told him what he needed to hear, and what she needed to tell him so much, "Harry I love you and I always have."

Her lips tenderly grazed his, and she spoke again, "I told you'd I'd always be there for you, no matter the situation, no matter the pain you thought I'd face if I heard what you were feeling deep inside."

She shuddered as the sobs still shook her body, "I can't be mad at you for what happened Harry. Intimacy is an occurrence between two people. You were not the only one that made that decision. I am upset because at why it happened. I understand she's your best friend, but I…I was your love, and though you pushed me away, you knew deep inside I would never leave you."

She gently kissed his lips again and as they parted he placed his head on her chest, muttering endless apologies. She held him tight and continued to stroke his head, her fingers entangled in this hair. They had a long road ahead of them, and both knew it wouldn't be easy.

"I need you Ginny," he said with a sniffle, "I need you in my life and I'm sorry I ever let you go…"

She didn't need to hear the rest. She kissed him softly on the head and told him everything would be alright and she would never leave him. Drying their tears, they kissed again, and walked hand-in-hand down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

**a/n:** Aww... I know, how cute huh? Thanks so much to my beta Roxy for helping me make more sense and for reminding me of Harry's temper. By far I have to say this has become my favorite chapter, probably because of how it ends, but I still love it none the less. ) I hope no one honestly thinks that everything would be forgiven that easy. :evil smirk: Just wait!


	5. Harry's Final Decision

**a/n:** So you think everything is all goody-goody between everyone? Don't count your chickens before they hatch.

* * *

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ginny asked approaching Hermione in an empty corner of the common room.

She had been waiting several weeks to talk to Hermione. Ginny had taken longer than she expected to work through her own feelings about the situation. By the time she was ready to approach Hermione, she could never catch her completely alone.

"Do about what?" Hermione asked vaguely registering Ginny's presence while she continued to read.

"Oh come off it," Ginny with an increased upset in her voice, "you know what I'm talking about."

Hermione looked up into Ginny's menacing scowl. In apparent shock, she subconsciously looked down at her stomach and Ginny simply laughed with criticism. She looked back to Ginny who was sneering with satisfaction. Hermione knew her better than that; she knew it was only a façade Ginny was using to hide her true feelings. She could tell that inside Ginny was hurt and disappointed.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" she snorted at Hermione, who was now completely bewildered.

"Bu-but h-how?" Hermione stuttered.

"Harry," Ginny said, her face now growing solemn, "How could you Hermione? I thought you were my friend. I've never lied to you! I've poured out my soul to you! You knew how much I loved…forget that…still love, Harry! How could you know all that and still just turn around and stab me in the back without a second thought?

"I trusted you. How could you...," her voice began to stutter as her emotions overwhelmed her, "I just...I can't believe you right now..."

Ginny fought hard to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She told herself over and over that she would not give Hermione the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _It was Hermione that should feel bad, not her_, she thought a million times.

"Ginny, I- " but Hermione stopped, not knowing what she could possibly say to rectify the situation, "it wasn't intentional."

Ginny sat in a chair across from Hermione and placed her head in her hands. She thought she had fully prepared for this conversation, but she found that she was having trouble hearing it. She blinked back a stray tear and looked up. "I just don't understand Hermione. It's not like you, like either of you. And my brother?" she rambled on as her emotions took hold of her.

Looking into Hermione's eyes, Ginny noticed that she too had begun to weep. "I'm so sorry," Hermione said so softly and honestly as a hot tear rolled down her cheek, "I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't even really know how it happened. And I obviously wish it hadn't so I might not be in this predicament."

Hermione fought back more tears as she continued, "I would never intentionally hurt any of you, especially not Ron. I really do love him. I just don't know what happened..."

Hermione's own ramblings were halted as Ginny rose from the chair. "Don't bother," Ginny snapped, "I don't need excuses."

Hermione jumped with surprise. She had never seen Ginny act this way and the bitterness of her words stung every inch of Hermione's body. Hermione was startled and at a loss for words. She didn't want to have a row with Ginny, not here, not now, not ever, and especially not about this. She moved to stand and caught a livid glare from Ginny.

"Look Ginny, I don't want to fight," she started, moving closer to Ginny.

Ginny's face began to soften slightly as realization began to set in on how she had acted. "I don't either Hermione. I'm just upset."

They looked into each other's eyes with a solemn understanding of one another. "As angry as I am, you are still my friend, and I just wanted to know if I could help," Ginny said earnestly.

"Let's go for a walk," suggested Hermione pulling her towards the portrait hole.

Ginny followed without another word. Neither of them spoke again till they had reached the lake and began a trek around it. "I honestly don't know what to do Ginny," said Hermione, finally breaking the silence.

"How far along are you?"

"About two months or so I suppose."

"Hermione, that means you can finish the school year," Ginny said with a smile, knowing that Hermione would want nothing less.

"That's only if no one finds out," Hermione added with a frown, "I don't know how I'm going to hide this."

Ginny thought for a moment. "How 'bout an enlargement charm like Dad used on the ministry cars?" she suggested.

Hermione looked incredulously at Ginny, "I don't need any enlargement Ginny! I'm going to enlarge enough on my own."

Ginny laughed a little, "No, I meant for your robes. At least for the first few months..."

Ginny saw a slight smile creep across Hermione's face and realized that Hermione had not though of it herself. She had been much too busy wallowing in self pity to search for a plan. "I suppose that's the best we can do for now," Hermione stated as they continued to circle the lake.

* * *

"I talked to Hermione," Ginny told Harry as she sat at his feet in front of the warm fire in the common room later that night.

"You 'talked' to Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously knowing Ginny's temper could become as fiery as his at times.

"Alright, so we had a row…but things are alright now," she admitted, and then seeing the accusing look on Harry's face, added, "I promise."

"So what did the two of you 'talk' about?" he asked, still skeptical, and not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"We came up with a short term plan to get her by unnoticed until we can come up with a long term plan."

"Oh..." he said with mild enthusiasm, "that's good I suppose."

"You know," Ginny said looking up into his eyes, her stare piercing his soul, "the long term plan is really up to you."

"Why?" Harry shouted with distress.

"Because it doesn't matter if it belongs to you or not."

"What do you mean?" he asked in astonishment.

"Because even a rumour can affect the outcome if it reaches the 'wrong' people."

Harry stared at her with devastation. He had not entirely thought about the consequences of the situation and realization was setting in. _Even if the baby is mine or not, the thought alone could bring Voldemort to harm him or her._ Harry's thoughts danced wildly around his head until only one choice lingered.

"Than for Ron's sake and everyone involved, I will completely give up responsibility," he blurted out.

"Harry," Ginny shrieked in surprise.

This wasn't the answer she had expected for him. In fact she hadn't expected an answer at all. She was simply trying to get him to own up to the circumstances and weigh his decisions responsibly.

"I'm serious Ginny. There is too much risk to anyone involved in my life. Everyone knows that, especially you. This is why we broke up Ginny, remember?"

She didn't need him to remind her. It lay fresh on her mind everyday how lucky she was to have him back in her life. She was willing the make the sacrifices to be there for him whether he wanted her to be or not. She had already learned her lesson of leaving him to settle his own dilemmas. That was what got them in this predicament in the first place.

"And I don't want to hurt Ron…anymore," he added abruptly, "we've all been through enough lately and this has been so rough on him. If I end it like this, there won't be any worries about 'Who?' anymore and everyone will be safe."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but no words came out. Harry had made a valid point and Ginny was sure how to rebut. Her thoughts swirled madly around in her head and one single image stood out, her brother. "He'll always wonder," she said sincerely.

"I'm sure he will; and if he does, then when the time comes and I've taken care of Voldemort for good, we'll put all questions to rest."

Ginny nodded, not wanting to dwell on the thought any longer than necessary. "And what of you and Hermione?" she asked with concern.

"What about it? It was a mistake and nothing more. She'll understand my decisions and if she doesn't, well then, she'll just have to deal with it. I'll be there as a friend and nothing more, for her and...," his voice lingering when he thought of the baby.

Ginny looked up at Harry one last time and realized his mind was made up. There was no turning back now for any of them. It would be a long difficult journey ahead for all of them and they had chosen to take it together.

* * *

**a/n:** The next chapter has twists and turns that no one except my beta will expect. :evil laugh:


	6. The Battle

**a/n:** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I am really impressed with myself at how this chapter came out. This chapter basically wrote itself one night and my beta got back to me very quick with some great comments which I will post below:

**b/n:** "Wow! I think it was perfect! I'm gonna have to use that old phrase: 'It's amazing what you can do if you set your mind to it'... I couldn't think of any changes to make!" – Roxy Black

* * *

Months had passed and tension was still lingering in the air. No one had taken Harry's decision easy, but none would object to it either. Everyone knew that Harry's decision was for the best, but they were all blinded by their own feelings and hesitations. Pain had been bottled up for the greater good, but under their skin, each of them still had something to hide.

As the days passed after the fateful revelation, Ron's mind raced and he doubted his ready acceptance of the situation. As much as he loved Hermione, he was still finding it hard to be around her without the emotional pain devouring his very existence. He hadn't told any one that he still couldn't handle the fact that his best friend had slept with his girl; or, that he wasn't prepared to be a father, especially not for a child that wasn't his.

* * *

Heading up to the common room after a late breakfast, Ginny fell into step with Hermione. "You ate well today!" she said approvingly.

"Thankfully I don't have the morning sickness anymore," Hermione said with her first smile in months.

"And you haven't put on that much weight," Ginny added with a sneaky smile.

"Again, that's thanks to the morning sickness, but now that's it's gone I'm beginning to worry."

"Don't worry Hermione," she said with a reassuring tone, "the school year is almost over and then things will be a lot easier."

"You're right Ginny, and thanks for...for everything."

Hermione smiled and Ginny held back a grimace. Hermione may have been her best friend, but inwardly, she was still a threat. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see if Harry was finally catching up. Seeing him only a few meters away, she glanced back towards Hermione, and then turned, fixing her eyes on a point on the wall.

Harry and Ron soon caught up and walked with them all the way to the common room for a well deserved Sunday afternoon off. Ron felt a flutter in his stomach seeing a smile on Hermione's face; it was the first he had seen in a long time. Everyone was so caught up in their own thoughts, that none saw the determined expression on Harry's tired face.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

She slammed her fists into the ground, making two small craters. She really wanted to hit him, but she knew she couldn't. Her eyes burned as she stood up to look him in the eye. The lake was a peaceful background, unfitting to the outrage and distress that was unfolding before it.

"Is this about Hermione?" she asked through gritted teeth when he didn't answer.

"No," he said quickly, not wanting to upset her more, "well not directly at least…" The moment he said it, he knew it was a mistake, but he didn't want to lie to her, not now.

"WHAT?" she screamed again, "What do you mean 'not directly'? You told me she meant nothing to you, she was only a friend. You told me I was the only one you cared for."

Harry attempted to place his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away from her. He looked at the ground, not wanting to look into her eyes. This was becoming harder than he imagined and he wasn't prepared for it.

"Ginny, please understand," he begged, finally looking up again, "I have to defeat Voldemort. It's my destiny."

"But why now?" she asked desperately, "I've only just gotten you back in my life. I don't want to lose you now, especially not when we have so much to work through."

He wiped her streaming tears from her cheek with his thumb and with the other hand, lifted her chin slightly to look deep into her watery eyes.

"That is exactly the reason I have to go now. We can never be happy as long as Voldemort is alive, no matter how many problems we work through," he took a deep breath before continuing, "and with the baby coming soon, the world needs to be a safer place. Gin, you are the one that told me that Voldemort might use the baby to his advantage if word got out. I only want to prevent that from ever happening, by getting rid of him now."

Ginny nodded simply, trying to stifle her sobs. Harry knew she was hurt, but he knew this was something that had to be done. He had gone over his plan every night for the past months, barely getting any sleep. He only had one more thing he needed to tell her.

"Ginny, I want to tell you something I have never told anyone else..."

Ginny stared imploringly into his eyes as he took a deep breath for courage.

"I love you."

At first she couldn't speak. Ginny knew he had never been able to say those words before, he had never known love. She stepped closer to him, his warmth enveloping her body.

"I love you too Harry, I always have," she whispered. As Harry embraced her body tightly, she added, "Just promise me one thing before you go..."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll come back to me," she pleaded, looking into his eyes again for answers.

"Ginny, you know I can't promise that. All I can do is pledge my undying love to you and promise you that if..."

"...when..." she interrupted.

"...if..." he said sternly, continuing, "I make it home, you'll be mine forever."

He kissed her softly on the forehead and pulled from her grasp.

"I have to go now," he said softly, "Keep an eye on the baby for me, and be there for Ron. He needs you more than he realizes."

Ginny nodded before dropping to her knees on the soft grass. Her body was shaking so much she couldn't stand any longer. Harry blinked back the pain of seeing her that way and turned to leave.

Neither had noticed Hermione striding across the grounds. Before Harry had walked very far, Hermione caught a glimpse of Ginny crying, balled up on the ground. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she had a clue.

"Harry!" she called out, catching the attention of both of her friends.

When Harry turned around, Hermione didn't notice the scowl Ginny had given her at calling his name. She walked as fast as she could over to him, the extra weight she now carried, straining her legs. Standing next to him, she looked from him to Ginny. Before she could ask either what happened, Ginny's sobs prompted Harry to speak.

"You know what I have to do," he stated more than he asked.

Hermione nodded as he continued.

"I have to make the world safer for all of us. We have to think of more than ourselves now," he paused as she nodded again, "This is my gift to the baby Hermione; a gift of a safer world where we don't have to constantly look over our shoulder."

"I don't know what to say Harry, except, thank you. Whether you are the father or not, you are a great man, and a great friend. No matter what happens, please remember you are, and always will be, one of my best friends."

She gave him a friendly embrace, and before letting go, Harry whispered in her ear his final request.

"Keep Ginny sane for me. And if I don't return," he paused with unease, "you know what to do."

Hermione released him and nodded. As Harry turned and walked away, Ginny knew she couldn't watch and stood shakily, heading for the castle. Hermione never noticed her exit as she watched Harry walk silently to the front gates.

Standing alone her eyes never left him, as the sun set and the sky around her become a hazy pink and orange. It was a poetic exit for a brave man. As Harry closed the gate behind him and Apparated, Hermione felt a small jump in her stomach.

Hermione began to cry profusely at the dull twinge she felt. It wasn't something she had felt before, however, she instantly knew what it was. When she watched her best friend, the possible father of her child, she felt her baby kick for the first time. The emotions she felt were more than she could handle and she broke down right there, next to the calm lake.

* * *

**a/n:** Aww…the poetic exit. I loved that line. I have to admit I was going to write poetic end, but I had a feeling you would all think I was going to kill Harry off. No need to worry about that right now. Thanks to all my fans. Without you this story would be nothing! )


	7. Uncorking the Bottle

**a/n:** Sorry it took so long! Personal problems, mixed with lack of inspiration, mixed with overall depression… But, good friends who encourage you (and make you feel bad about not updating), great reviews, and reading some other great fanfics, has brought me back. And I'm glad to be back, I missed this.

On another note, the following song verse is from my new favorite R/Hr song… Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable,  
Like nothing could go wrong_

* * *

Ron sat alone in the dark common room. Everyone had since gone to bed and he found himself content being alone with the flames of the fire warming his face. He had been spending a lot of time lately curled up in front of the fire after dark. After Harry had left, he found he had more time to sit morosely and think about everything that had happened.

He had a big decision to make: forgive Hermione and be a father to her baby, or leave it all behind and never look back. He was lost in a sea of thoughts, a sea that threatened to drown him on more than one occasion. Every time he thought about the baby, images of Harry and Hermione entwined in a romantic embrace flooded his brain. He wanted to scream, to hit something, to do anything to make the pain stop.

Ron was a broken man. The ungraceful act between his best friend and the love of his life had torn him apart inside. He couldn't sleep, he could barely breathe, and he had no idea how he was hanging on. Sometimes he wished he could just let go. Those were the days that led him down into the common room so late at night. Those were the nights he would lose himself in the snapping flames and empty his mind.

Harry had been gone for little over a month and it was noticeable. He had been the glue that held them all together through this terrible mess, and without him, everything had fallen apart. None of them were talking. Ron could feel his wounds festering with rage, and he couldn't stand being around Hermione.

_Stop thinking about Hermione, you git,_ his mind screamed, _you came down here to forget it all. _As he let his mind drift back into the inviting inferno, his senses broke him from his reverie, alerting him to a presence behind him.

"Ahem!" Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron, are you awake? We need to talk."

* * *

The day Harry left was the day Hermione realized just how little time she had left before her world came crashing down even more. The baby's first kick signaled to her that it was now or never to reconcile with Ron if she hoped to ever have any kind of relationship with him. This had been a daunting task however.

The more she tried to talk to Ron or just be around him, the more he pushed her away. She understood that she had hurt him. She understood that he would more than likely have unresolved issues. What she didn't understand was that why, in the five months of discovering the pregnancy, he had still not given her the chance to fully explain herself.

Not being the type to have a lack of knowledge on her subject, Hermione set to following Ron, intent on getting him alone. She discovered that he spent almost every night lying quietly in the dark common room. With knowledge in hand, she decided that tonight was the night, and she was going to get answers and give answers whether he liked it or not.

She quietly strode down the dormitory stairs, stopping briefly at the bottom to make sure he was there tonight. Seeing Ron curled in the chair by the fire, she silently walked closer to the hearth. Taking a spot behind the chair, she alerted him to her presence, "Ahem!" When she saw his body shift, acknowledging her company, she continued, "Ron, are you awake? We need to talk."

Ron stood up huskily, not hiding the fact that he would rather be anywhere but in front of her. He walked within a few feet of her and stopped. The room was almost black save for the flickering orange around their bodies and the glow of the fire dimly reflecting on their faces. The silence cut through air, creating looming tension until finally he spoke, "I don't want to talk!"

Hermione stared blankly at him. She knew the chance she was taking by cornering him. She knew what Ron's temper was like, if provoked. She took a deep breath, hoping the silence would back him further away from the edge that she feared she was about to push him over.

"Ron, I know you're hurting," she chanced.

"DO YOU?" he emphasized the words, almost at a scream. Lowering his voice slightly, he added, "'Cause I really don't think you do."

His words stung at her heart. How could he not think she understood? Wasn't she locked in this whole mess too? Wasn't she the one who carried the biggest burden? She fought back tears as she collected her thoughts.

"Ron, please," she begged, "Please don't be hurtful. I've had to think about this just as much as everyone else involved. I'm the one that's constantly replaying the biggest mistake of my life over and over again in my head."

At her last words, Ron shot her a look of disgust. "Oh please, Hermione! I DON'T need another reminder," he said sternly, his voice raising.

"I'm sorry! Ok? How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Until the day you tell me this was all a dream and none of it really happened!"

"I can't do that, Ron!"

"Exactly, Hermione! So give it up and just leave me alone!" he screamed.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as Ron tried to push past her. "What about the baby?" she called out after him.

Hermione couldn't believe she used the last card in her hand. All her cards were on the table now and it was up to him to make the next move. Ron froze in place. His body became rigid as he turned back to face her. His eyes were cold.

"The _baby_ that might not even be mine?" he asked through tight teeth.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they began to flow freely from her eyes, cascading from her lashes and falling hard to the floor. As much as it hurt her to hear his words, she knew in her heart that it was good for him to finally let it out. She knew he needed to express his feelings instead of bottling them up.

"Is that all?" she asked through teary sobs, "You might as well let it all out now."

Ron looked at her stunned. He had fully expected her to storm off in tears while he was free to curl back up in the chair, alone, just like he liked it. Instead, she held back her pride and asked him to give her the worst.

"FINE!" he screamed, "but just remember, you asked for it!"

* * *

Ginny couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for hours, she finally gave up and began the descent into the common room. As she emerged from the base of the stairs she could hear an awful row. Realizing it was her brother and Hermione, she kept herself hidden in the shadows and snuck closer to eavesdrop.

"Is that all? You might as well let it all out now."

"FINE! But just remember, you asked for it!"

"I fully accept your tirade, just please don't scream, or you'll wake the whole house," she pleaded.

Ron admitted to himself that he didn't want everyone knowing their torrid situation, but he found lowering his voice to be extremely difficult with the rage coursing through his veins. Summoning possibly his last ounce of strength, he lowered his voice to a normal volume and continued.

"I still can't believe that you, the love of my life, and my best friend, could so easily stab me in the back..."

"But, Ron," she interrupted.

"NO," he said through clenched teeth, "you're listening to me now. I've had enough of listening to your excuses!"

She opened her mouth to speak again, but he shot her a stern look and she quickly snapped her jaw shut. She would just have to make her points when he was done venting. _And how could he call them excuses?_

"The two people I care about most in this world are the two that hurt me the most. I have NO one to turn to. I can't trust anyone. I can't even trust my own thoughts right now. How could you turn my whole life around in such a horrible way?

"My skin feels like it's crawling every time I'm around you. Without even asking the question of if I'm ready to be a father or not, I must first ask the question, if I want to father a child that might not be mine. I don't know how to answer either question.

"I know that, it's not fair to ask myself if I'm ready to be a father when you don't have the choice to ask yourself if you're ready to be a mother. However, you made your own bed, so you should lie in it. And don't tell me I'm being cruel because you deserve to hear everything I'm telling you and SO much more.

"Look, in my heart I know I want to do the right thing and step up as a father, but I can't get past my mind telling me that it might not be my place. I don't care if Harry goes and relinquishes his role to keep our relationship intact, because as far as I'm concerned our relationship is over. It was permanently broken the day you chose him over me.

"Nothing can ever be like it was. Maybe one day we can start something new. I still love you Hermione, no matter how much my mind tells me not to. You just need to give me time."

Hermione stood intently, listening to Ron's every word. She took in everything he said and admired the passion behind it. Maybe she hadn't truly understood the depth of Ron's pain, but now she could. She was startled at the extent that he had opened up to her, but she was even more startled when he admitted that he still loved her. It was the one thing she hadn't expected him to say, and she began to cry silently.

Ron turned his back, walking silently back to his chair. He couldn't believe the things he had freely admitted to her. He was scared at finally releasing his most prized secret of still loving her, but at the same time he felt at ease and free from burden at not having anything to hide.

As he sunk into his chair, the sound of stomping feet caused him to swing his head back towards Hermione. Both were caught off guard as Ginny, eyes blazing, stormed out of the shadows towards them.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER OFF SO EASILY?" she screamed angrily at her brother, waving her finger violently in Hermione's direction.

Ron stumbled out of his chair as his sister approached with fury dripping from her words. "RONALD WEASLEY, HOW COULD YOU LET HER OFF SO EASILY?" she repeated, now prodding her finger into his chest.

Ron chanced a scared glance to Hermione, causing Ginny to turn as well. Seeing the stunned and fearful look on Hermione's face made Ginny want to smirk, but it was so unlike her. Everything that had happened to them all lately had caused her behavior to change so contrastingly.

"I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore," Ron started shakily. "Look what it's doing to us," he said pointing his finger the full length of her body.

"You're not the only one she's hurt, Ron!"

"I know, but we can't change what happened!"

"But she _knew_ how I felt about Harry! She knew more than any person and yet she still did this to us…to…to…to me," Ginny seethed, a slight stutter appearing in her voice.

"Ginny..." Hermione spoke up.

"NO!" Ginny screamed, "I don't want to hear a single thing out of your mouth!"

Before Ginny could rage anymore, Hermione let out a painful scream and dropped to the floor. Ron rushed to her side in a panic. Ginny froze, unable to comprehend the situation.

"Hermione?" Ron voice shook with panic, "What's happening?"

"Tt-the ba-baby…" Hermione managed to get out before screaming again.

She was gripping her stomach tightly. Ron lifted her into his arms, screaming at the frozen Ginny to run and get Madame Pomfrey and meet him in the Room of Requirement. Ginny helped him through the portrait hole, and took off down the stairs as Ron carried Hermione down the corridor and entered the newly formed door on the 7th floor. They didn't need Hermione's screams to draw any unneeded attention to their situation. He laid her down on a couch in the room and stroked her hair. _It's too soon,_ his mind screamed, _six months is too soon!_

* * *

**a/n:** Dun-dun-dun….ooh a cliffhanger! Never seen one of those from me before huh? Well I figured after writing over 2000 words (my longest chapter yet) this story deserved a surprise ending. Hope everyone enjoyed! And I hope this extremely long chapter made the chapter worth the wait after my hiatus. ) And please tell me you understood the title of the chapter!


	8. Enter McGonagall Stage Left

**a/n:** I am in NO way claiming this to be my best work. This is simply one of those absolutely necessary chapters. You know which one I'm talking about, the one that gives you the questions to your answers and nothing more. I put off writing it for quite a bit because I despise writing these chapters, but it had to be done.

**

* * *

**

Ginny slumped against the wall in the Room of Requirement, which vaguely looked like the infirmary except smaller and with a couch instead of a hospital bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and dropped her head, attempting to stifle her sobs. She felt as though this was all her fault, and worst of all, on the way up to the seventh floor, Madame Pomfrey had insisted on informing the Headmistress, who would be arriving shortly.

Madame Pomfrey had strode quickly to Hermione's side, a pain relief potion already in hand. She had refused to leave the infirmary unless Ginny told her the exact problem. She motioned for Ron to join his sister while she carefully examined Hermione's condition. Ron hesitated, but with a stern glare from Madame Pomfrey, obliged her request.

He dragged his feet like an impetuous child who wasn't getting his way. Ginny lifted her head as he approached, looking for answers, needing someone to tell her she wasn't to blame, but Ron merely began pacing, eyes glazed and unfocused. She watched him for a few minutes before dropping her head again.

"McGonagall is on her way," she sobbed into her knees.

Finally his attention was on her. "WHAT?" he said, his voice rising to a dangerous level.

"McGonagall is on her way," she repeated, lifting her head again.

"How could you?" he asked through clenched teeth. "Haven't you done enough already?"

That was not what Ginny had wanted to hear, as her sobbing became heavy and her body shook with loud gasping. She had been blaming herself enough since Hermione collapsed, and was hoping no one would condemn her more, but she was mistaken.

"It - wasn't - my - decision," she said between shaky breaths.

Surprisingly, Ron calmed. "Oh," he said at almost a whisper, "of course, it was Pomfrey."

Ginny simply nodded, speechless at the unexpected reaction of her brother. Ron stopped pacing and sat next to Ginny, his legs outstretched in front of him.

"So what now?" he asked, sounding lost and miserable.

"I don't know," Ginny answered, her sobbing lessening. "If she's anything like Dumbledore, we can't say anything less than the full, uncensored truth."

Ron nodded, just as McGonagall entered the room with a very stern look on her face, along with a look of motherly worry. She had been with these kids through everything and hated to see something even remotely close to this happen to them, all of them.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked, walking towards her ginger-haired students, looking back and forth between them.

Ginny seemed to be in shock, so Ron began in a low voice, "Well it all started about six months ago, when Hermione and I had gotten into another row and broke up for the umpteenth time..."

**

* * *

**

"I am very disappointed in the lot of you," McGonagall stated as they finished their recollection of the past several months.

Ron and Ginny sunk their heads to their impending reprimand.

"You should have all come to me from the beginning. It might have stopped scenarios like this," she pointed behind her to the examination, "from happening."

Ginny looked at Ron, her eyes scared, and they nodded in unison.

"However," McGonagall chimed in, "I understand how your foolish actions came to be." She quickly added, "Mind you, it was the secrecy and concealment, not the actions, that started this whole thing."

The redheads wanted to snicker, but now was not the time. After all, they were still in trouble, and they still knew nothing about Hermione's condition. So they resolved to quietly listen to the remainder of McGonagall's speech.

"I understand how daunting it can be to face an adult in a situation like this, especially one in a position of authority. While that does not mean that you are off the hook, it does mean that I believe you have faced enough punishment.

"I will deduct points from Gryffindor for pure foolishness and irresponsibility, but I will not give details. It is embarrassing enough to deduct so many points from the house that was once my own, and even more embarrassing to admit that my former students partook in such behavior."

A noise startled them all, ensnaring their attention, and their eyes fixed on Madame Pomfrey, who had just cleared her throat.

"Headmistress," she called out to McGonagall, "may I see you for a moment?"

McGonagall ambled over to Madame Pomfrey, leaving the siblings in her wake. Ron and Ginny stood shakily, their legs prickling after sitting so long. They stood together, straining to hear any snippet of information that the conversation might leak their way.

Ron turned to look at his sister as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. They watched as Madame Pomfrey took the Headmistress behind cloth, infirmary-style partition that kept Hermione from their view. When McGonagall was completely out of view, Ron finally spoke.

"It's not your fault, Ginny."

"Excuse me?" she said wiping the tear from her cheek.

"What happened to Hermione, whatever it may be, is not your fault."

Ginny stood silently, staring into his eyes. His words were sincere.

"These things happen," he continued, "so please don't blame yourself. I know Hermione wouldn't blame you."

"I just can't believe how cruel I was," she blurted out.

"Ginny, we're all angry. We all have reason to be angry and we all handle it in different ways."

"Yes, but you're the one who usually over reacts, and I'm the one that thinks things through before speaking," she said pointedly.

"I'm gonna forget you just said that," he said with a small grin, "but seriously, this whole thing has really screwed with all of us. It's provoked us out of our boundaries, and no one can be expected to stay true to their character in that with their world upside down."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Thanks."

They shared a simple and knowing smile as McGonagall emerged from behind the partition.

"Is she ok?" Ron blurted out, almost attacking the Headmistress as she approached.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley! Ms. Granger is doing well. Madame Pomfrey has administered a potion to help her sleep and we will be moving her to the infirmary tonight for observation."

"What happened?" Ginny asked softly.

"It seems to have merely been a reaction to the recent stress. It is no reason to blame yourself," McGonagall added, seeing the expression on Ginny's face. "It is very likely that she will make it full term with the help of her friends.

"She just needs to rest. She has requested to attend class for the remainder of the school year, as NEWTs are only three weeks away. As long as she makes regular check ups with Madame Pomfrey, I see no reason why her wishes should not be fulfilled. After all, you have all helped her make it this far unnoticed.

"She has also asked me to inform you, Ms. Weasley, that she is not upset with your outburst and that it is not your fault."

Ginny let out a breath that she had apparently been holding in.

"And you, Mr. Weasley," she said while turning to Ron, "I suggest you owl your mother soon in regards to Ms. Granger's living arrangements after school has concluded. She will need people to keep an eye on her, and I believe your mother is best suited for the position with her experience and the fact that she may be a grandmother-to-be.

"Now I suggest that you both head to your dormitories in hopes of a few hours of sleep before your classes tomorrow. As I've said, Madame Pomfrey and I will be escorting Ms. Granger down to the infirmary. When she awakes, if she is feeling up to it, she will be attending her classes as well. There is nothing more you can do tonight.

"Goodnight, Mr. Weasley. Goodnight, Ms. Weasley."

And with that, Ron and Ginny hesitantly left the Room of Requirement. Not a word was spoken as they walked down the corridor to the entrance of the common room, walked to their separate stair cases, and headed off to bed.

**

* * *

**

**a/n:** Sorry again, but as I've said it was necessary. I hope I answered **_some_** of your questions. And hopefully my next update won't take as long. I was also having some time constraints with my regular beta. So my new beta is... drumroll Ashley (mischiefmanaged311). Yip, Yip, Hurray! That means quick, quick beta work, but no promises on quick, quick writing because I've been writing a few other things lately.


End file.
